Alessa Gillespie
Alessa Gillespie is a fictional character from the Silent Hill movie. Her child form is played by Jodelle Ferland and her adult form by Lorry Ayers. She is the daughter of Dahlia Gillespie and the niece of Christabella. Background Alessa is born out of wedlock in the conservative town of Silent Hill, West Virginia. She spends her days being tormented by her classmates, whose parents believe her to be evil. When Alessa is nine years old, she hides in the bathroom from her taunting classmates, where she is sexually assaulted by the school janitor. After the assault, Christabella convinces her sister Dahlia to have Alessa 'purified'. Alessa is taken to a secret church hidden in the town hotel, where she is burned alive as a witch. During the ceremony, the pit of burning coals is overturned, setting the church on fire. The fire spreads to the coal mines beneath the town and leads to the town's abandonment due to the poisonous fumes from the burning coal. Alessa survives the fire, but is left with fourth degree burns over one hundred percent of her body. She is transported to the town's hospital, where her hatred begins to manifest; wilting the flowers next to her bed and blinding a nurse who peeked in to her burn tent. Alessa's soul then splits in half, leading to the creation of Dark Alessa; the manifestation of the dark side of the soul http://www.1up.com/do/blogEntry?publicUserId=1002415&bId=6605116. Alessa gives in to the dark side of her soul and creates the Fog World and the Dark World, where she takes the cultists to punish them for their crimes. The two alternate realities represent the physical torture applied to Alessa's body, and are filled with monstrous entities that symbolize either Alessa or her attackers. Twenty one years later, Alessa splits her soul a second time and creates Sharon Da Silva, the manifestation of the remaining goodness of the soul. Silent Hill After Rose Da Silva crashes her car in Silent Hill, she sets out looking for her missing daughter, Sharon. Dark Alessa leads Rose to places that were important to Alessa, including the school, hotel, and the hospital. Rose finds Alessa's room in Brookhaven Hospital, where she's told Alessa's story. She then sees Alessa's burned adult body lying in the hospital bed, and speaks to Dark Alessa. Dark Alessa convinces Rose that she and Alessa need her help to enter the church the cultists are hiding in. Rose releases Alessa's tainted essence into the church, opening a portal into the Dark World. Alessa and Dark Alessa rise into the church and take their revenge using telepathically controlled barbed wire to tear apart the cultists. Dark Alessa then finds Sharon, and the two sides of Alessa's soul are recombined, causing a complete rebirth of Alessa into Sharon's body. Alessa leaves Silent Hill with Rose, but she and Rose are still in the Foggy World, cut off from all contact with reality. Doppelgangers * Dark Alessa - the manifestation of the dark side of the soul * Sharon Da Silva - the manifestation of the good side of the soul References Category:Silent Hill characters Category:Silent Hill: Revelation characters Category:1965 births